dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Caladrius
Nationality? I thought he was Tevinter, not Ferelden. SpartHawg948 10:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :He is. Thanks for the catch. The Fereldans category strikes again! Loleil 10:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Reward Does anyone know what the blood ritual actually does? :Gives +1 Constitution Jmjimmy 22:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Strategy suggestions Simple Strategy Hit him with a force field right away, clear out a couple guards on your way to him, then place Mark of Death on him & use a lot of stunning attacks which he is susceptible to. Dirty Fighting, Riposte, Shield Bash, and the like. He falls quickly. Then after the cut scene finish him off and clean up the rest of the guards. Strategy The Warden and their party start on a raised area above where Caladrius is standing. Caladrius is supported by ten Tevinter soldiers (six surrounding him and two blocking each of the two sets of steps leading down to him). If Devera was persuaded to escort The Warden to Caladrius, she will also join in the fight, moving away from The Warden and using the Bow of the Golden Sun until engaged in melee fighting, at which point she will switch to dual-wielding swords. Caladrius will often start the fight by casting Blizzard, so it's a good idea to get the party well away from their starting position as soon as possible. Caladrius will try to heal himself by using blood magic on his guards once his health gets low. Area of effect spells such as Blizzard, Earthquake and Tempest are extremely effective since they are all ranged and in the same spot as the entrance. Although characters may be stunned by the archers, after earthquake or blizzard is cast, it becomes a lot easier to deal with the two soldiers on either side. Note: AoE spells can be cast from behind the wall, in the room with two doors before the stairs. This can make the battle very easy if you have a mage or two, have your other characters run back to the room. Mage force field, crushing prison, or halt him in some way from casting for a few seconds. Run back to the room with the others, aoe, rinse and repeat. Note you can mana drain him, then stun him again right before he finishes casting something big. ( I used force field, mana drain, and blizzard to kill all the guards and archers) Then finish him off with all four after they were dead. The spell Curse of Mortality can be extremely effective on Caladrius as it will prevent his health improving when he uses blood magic, and he will keep killing his own allies! Mana Clash is also very effective, as it is against all magic users. Casting Curse of Mortality followed by Mana Clash can finish off Caladrius before he has chance to cast any spells himself. Most players rely on magic, but if you don't have mages or don't like the drawback of their AOE spells you have an interesting combat here. As the favorite spells used by Caladrius are midsirection hex and cold based magic it is quite challenging. If you have a rogue mastering stealth in your party let him do the dirty work. Enter stealth mode, deal critical damage and run. Then enter stealth again, wait for misdirection effect to wear off and repeat. 2 guards at once are easily dispatched in one hit with whirlwind or sweep weapon in stealth mode. Once Caladrius remains alone he is no match : Use dirty fighting to stun him so he can't cast any offensive spell, go behind him while he is stunned, use Riposte then Punisher with a poisoned weapon and enjoy your victory. Note that once Caladrius's health has been reduced to zero, the fight will be halted whilst he attempts to negotiate with you even if there are slaver guards remaining. If you decide to turn down his offer and kill him, you'll need to kill any remaining guards along with Caladrius himself. The reward is a Permanent +5 to health... (Moved from main page by 02:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC))